ParaboWhat Now?
by Wibbly Wobbly Weirdo
Summary: A short story in which Cobalt eats a fork,Astro and Zoran discus the meaning of the word Parabola, and there is red gell-ish-stuff.Now with more chapters. All One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored in class and we were talking about Parabolas. This idea popped into my head. And today, we had 20 minutes to decide who's gonna live and who's gonna die out of 10 people.(Only four could live). Well it's just a short drabble about nothing Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a noromal evening at the O'Shay household as three robot siblings sat at the kitchen table. Astro,Cobalt, and Zoran looked over the display of food on the table. Their resent upgrades had given them something like a robotic digestive system. Dr.O'Shay had taken a trip to Demos to check up on the construction bots and Nora had been left in charge and made dinner for the three. After they had filled thier plates, the siblings dug-in. Cobalt picked up a fork-full of potatoes and put them in his mouth. He pulled his fork back only to find that the head of it was missing. "Oh, Not again!" Astro felt sorry for his brother.

"Try not to bite the fork next time." Zoran swallowed her mouthfull of food and turned to Astro. "What did you learn about in school today big brother?"

" How to find the vertex of a parabola." Zoran choked on her spoonful of applesauce. "Parabo-what now?" Astro shook his head. "Parabola." Zoran's eyes widened. " I know that word now. One of the girls in my class says that it's a bad word!" Astro rolled his eyes."It is not. It's an Algebra term. Math."

Zoran closed her mouth, which had been gaping like a fish. "Oh, well...nevermind then. Hey what's that?" She pulled a bowl filled with something red in it. The consitancy was like jelly or very loose Jell-o. Cobalt and Astro spooned some onto thier plates.

Astro couldn't help but laugh." It looks like goopy blood." Cobalt, making a joke from his brother's comment, put some of the gel around his mouth and smiled evily at Zoran. "I vant to suck you blood!" Zoran screeched with laughter. Astro and Cobalt joined her. Cobalt calmed himself enough to ask, "Seriously though, what is it?" Astro , for once was dumbfounded. "I...have no clue. Maybe it's jell-o." Cobalt shook his head. " It's to loose to be Jell-o. Mabye it's jelly. Oh! I'll get some toast!" Zoran and Astro laughed as Cobalt jumped up, but tripped over his own chair. Nora sighed as she watched from the other room. "Ah, Kids."

* * *

**I came up with the red goop thing from lumch. We had this red stuff and we didn't know what it was. So we called it blood.**

**Well now I must go and work on Memories before I get hit by some thing.**


	2. DISNEY WORLD!

**After a pretty convincing review from **_**Dan Rush, **_**I have decide to continue this making it a series of One-shots. **

**This one's about the robot siblings and their trip to Disney World with Dr.O'Shay.**

**Dr.O'shay- This can't be good.**

**Astro,Zoran,Cobalt-WE'RE GOIN TO DISNEY WORLD!!!!**

**Me-I don't own ANYTHING!!!!! **

* * *

Zoran bounced in her seat of the zip-car as they neared the park. "I've never been to Disney World. I wonder what it's like. Oh! I want to see a princess and ride a roller coaster and eat Cotton Candy and..." She chattered on. Astro sighed. If the whole day was going to be like this.... Cobalt just stared at his sister. He didn't understand a thing she said, she was talking so fast. His head started to spin with the effort of trying to keep up with her. Dr.O'Shay pulled into a random spot in the parking lot and they all got out. Zoran took off toward the park. Astro and Cobalt each grabbed one of her arms to try and stop her, but they ended up being dragged behind her. Only Dr.O'Shay noticed that most of the cars aroung there had wheels.

_'Odd' _he though. The people around the front entrance just stared as Zoran passed them dragging her brothers behind her, ignoring their yells of protest. She finally stopped at a ticket window and turned to look for the doctor.

"Were is he?" Astro and Cobalt sat on the ground panting. " Probably back by the car. You took off!" Zoran huffed and turned her head. " Well you guys were slow." Cobalt stood up and looked around. His siblings also looked around. Everyone was staring at them."Why are they staring at us?" " I don't know. Mabey they think robots are weird." A few people in the crowd that had gathered around them that were close enought to hear them gasped. There were mutters of, "They're robots?!" "Where are they from?" "They look like children." "Why are the boys not wearing clothes?"

Dr.O'Shay pushed his way through the crowd to the three siblings. "There you are!" They ran to him and clung to him. "Why are they staring at us Dr.O'Shay?" "They don't have many robots around here, so you are sort of a spectical." Suddenly a rather large man pushed his way through a few people to where the four were gathered. "Ah! Dr.O'Shay! I've been expecting you! This way please."

Then in a loud voice he boomed,"ALRIGHT FOLKS! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!!! KEEP MOVING!!" The crowd quickly dispersed and the man lead Astro, Cobalt, Zoran and the doctor through the entrance. A woman inside gave them each a V.I.P pass to wear."Have a nice time in the park." Zoran ran in circles trying to look at everything at once. Cobalt ran over to a ballon stall, tripping over his own feet and falling on his face.

Astro nearly fell over laughing."HAHA! FACEPLANT!" Dr.O'Shay sighed."What am I going to do with you three?" Zoran stopped running and looked at him. "But I haven't done anyhting yet!" Cobalt, who had gotten up and walked back over to the rest of them, looked around.

"So how are we supposed to find our way around here?" The large man suddenly appeared next to them again. His voice made them jump."With a map." They stared at him and were wondering where he came from and where they would get a -Person-Guy pulled a folded peice of paper out of his pocket."Here you go. Now I'm off, See ya!" Large-Person-Guy then procceded to lift off the ground and float away.

Cobalt looked at Astro. "I told you people could do that!" Astro just gaped at the sky were Large-Peron-Guy had disappeared. Dr.O'Shay gave Astro a watch and told them to be at the front gate at 5:00. Zoran then again procceded to drag him toward a random ride, Cobalt running after them trying very hard not to trip. People through the park still stared at them and mumbled, but the siblings bearly course, the first ride they went on was the TeaCups. Before the ride had even started, Zoran had taken advantage of her being stronger than a human and spun the cup at faster speed than was necesary.

Astro gripped the seat trying not to be thrown out while Cobalt sreamed like a girl. After getting off, Cobalt fell to the ground."LAND!" Zoran looked at him. "What's wrong big brother?" Cobalt just glared at , it was Astro's turn to choose a ride. He chose Space Mountain. Zoran didn't like the dark and started fussing. Cobalt and Astro dragged her in line and onto the three of them screamed the whole time. At the exit they looked for their picture on one of the screens." There we are!" They all looked to where Cobalt had pointed. His and Astro's faces were smiling and happy while Zoran's face had a look of terror on it and her eyes were wide. The two brother laughed at their sister. After paying for a picture Astro checked his watch." We should see if they have a place we can get some fuel."

After serching around, they finally found a small Cafe that served robots. A nicw woman took their order when they sat at a table. Cobalt still hadn't chosen somewhere he wanted to go."I don't know. This place is so big. Oh! I know lets go on the Swings." They all agreed and the woman came back with three cups. "Here you are. Have a nice day!" They thanked her. Cobalt laughed randomly."Haha! You got SERVED!" Zoran laughed and Astro rolled his eyes, but smiled.

When they finished, they headed over to the Swings. The dude-person-guy at the entrance stopped Zoran. "Sorry little miss. You're to little to be on here without an adult." Zoran glared at him. "Look buddy, I could pick that thing up if I wanted to." Dude-Person-Guy Stammered a little."Oh, you must be one of the "special" guest Boss was telling everyone about. Sorry, go on in." Zoran nodded in a superior manner and found an empty swing next to her brothers. They just looked at her."What?" Astro shook his head. "Nothing."

After a few more rides, the Trio made their wayt to the front of the park. Cobalt saw the same balloon cart again and ran to it, again, tripping and falling on his face. This time Astro did fall over laughing."HAHAHA! FACEPLANT!!! YOU FAIL!!" Dr.O'Shay walked over to them."Did you have fun?" Zoran answered."YES!!! It was Awesome! Can we come again?" Dr.O'Shay laughed. "Maybe. But you'll have to behave." Cobalt got up and walked over rubbing his cheek."I gotta stop doing that."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA!!!!*cough**Cough* Sorry. Well, I hope you liked it. It was hard to them in character. Well, not Cobalt. We all love our clutzy Cobalt. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Well, till next time. BYEZ!!!!!**


End file.
